


I've Got You

by jericks3



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Throughout Anna's life she has experiences with her sister's friend Kristoff





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for very mild language, but just to be one the safe side.

EIGHT

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out. "Elsa!"  
There was no reply and all Anna could think about was how accidentally riding her bike down into a ravine was a horrible way to end her 8th birthday.  
The sun ducked out of sight below the horizon line, and it got darker and darker.  
Anna began to get worried that nobody would be able to find her, and she couldn't walk anywhere on a broken leg, now could she?  
"Help! Somebody help!" Her screams started to become panicked.  
"Anna where are you?" A voice called back.  
"I'm down here!" She cried. "I think I broke my leg!"  
Anna could just see the outline of a shaggy head peek over the edge of the ravine.  
"Don't worry, Anna!" She recognized the voice now as Kristoff's. "I'm coming down to get you."  
Anna tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it.  
When Kristoff had finally climbed down into the ravine and discarded her bike (which had been smashed to smithereens) she was fully sobbing.  
"Hey, don't cry." Kristoff helped her stand on her one good leg and then picked her up. "I've got you."

EIGHTEEN  
Anna had never really thought of Kristoff in a romantic sense.  
He was always Elsa's best friend.  
Sure, he was handsome in an obvious and rugged way.  
But he was just a friend. Elsa's friend, really.  
"Come on, then." Kristoff sighed and offered her a hand to help her off the couch.  
"Where are we going?" Anna asked, wiping her tears with a tissue carefully and then taking his hand.  
She may have been stood up for Prom, but she wasn't about to let it ruin her make-up or her dress.  
"Listen, I never went to Prom myself, but I do know that showing up with a college hockey player is way more impressive than some douchebag, high-school-football-player. Even if he is the 'captain'."  
Anna blinked at her sister's best friend.  
"You can't be serious?"  
"Would you rather stay here?" Kristoff asked.  
"You could always go by yourself, you know." Elsa chimed in from her position at the kitchen table. "That's what I did."  
"No, no, no. I can't go by myself that's so much worse than not going, and you know how much I love parties... but?" Anna looked at Kristoff in confusion. "You hate dancing... and you don't have a suit on?"  
"Ah," he waved it off. "My ma's got a suit at her house somewhere. It'll only take me a minute to change."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I've got you." 

TWENTY

Anna woke up screaming for her parents.  
It was such a cruel trick for her subconscious to play on her. Making her see her parents dying in an accident as if she had actually been there.  
She gasped for air but couldn't seem to make herself breathe.  
"Anna?" Her door cracked open a bit. "Are you okay?"  
She had forgotten Kristoff was staying with them for a few days, per Elsa's request, and she could only imagine how annoying it must be to be woken by somebody shrieking their head off.  
Instead of answering him she just burst into tears.  
Kristoff hesitated in the doorway for a moment then seemed to make a decision and crossed the room to her bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
He had never really touched her before, but she felt safe for a moment.  
"Shh." He whispered into her hair. "I've got you." 

TWENTY-FOUR

How Kristoff always managed to find her crying was beyond her now.  
He just always seemed to come upon her in a state of crisis.  
"God!" Anna screamed this time. "I should have known! I should have known all along!"  
"It's not your fault, Anna," Kristoff said quietly.  
Anna took the engagement ring off her finger and flung it across the room.  
It didn't make a satisfying enough noise.  
"But I should have seen the signs! I wanted it to be true love so badly, but I knew deep down that he was a-he was a-a"  
"An absolute bastard?" Kristoff offered.  
"Yes! A sly, slippery, no-good, awful, bastard if ever there was one."  
"Don't blame yourself."  
"No, I blame you!" Anna suddenly rounded on him.  
"Me?" Kristoff looked confused.  
"Yes, you! Elsa at least voiced her dislike of Hans. Why didn't you warn me?"  
The question left Kristoff speechless.  
"You have always said you'd be there for me, but you weren't when I really needed you! You have barely spoken to me in four years!"  
"What was I supposed to say, Anna?" Kristoff's face became red.  
"I don't know!? You could have said something! Done something! Anything!"  
"Well, you didn't listen to Elsa, why would you listen to me?" Kristoff's voice grew louder.  
"Because you're you!" Anna shouted back.  
"What was I supposed to do Anna? You jumped into the relationship right after your parent's died!"  
"I did not!"  
"Yes, you did!"  
"It was months after they had passed away! I was lonely!"  
"Oh, and I would say that is a fantastic reason to go out looking for a relationship! It worked out so well!"  
"It's not as if you were helping me! You barely spoke to me after that night!"  
"I was- I was waiting for..." Kristoff trailed off.  
"Waiting for what?" Anna continued yelling, coming closer and closer to where he was standing. "The grass to grow underneath your feet? For hell to freeze over? What were you waiting for?"  
"I was waiting for an appropriate time to-"  
"An appropriate time for what, Kristoff?" She knew she should let him finish but she was just too angry.  
"To tell you that I love you!"  
Kristoff's shout was so loud it almost made her ears ring.  
"To tell you that I have been in love with you since... since I carried you home after your bike wreck when I was eleven years old!" Kristoff was still shouting. "Do you have any idea how scary it is to admit something like that? To wait for someone for so long, because they're a little bit younger than you and you don't want to scare them, and then when you finally do think you've worked up the courage it's too late. Do you have any idea what it's like?"  
Anna couldn't answer him. She just stared.  
"You know what? I'm done waiting."  
Kristoff took the remaining step between them and yanked Anna into his arms. She was so close that she could see every single tiny freckle on his nose. Yet, he hesitated.  
"I thought you said you were done waiting?" Anna breathed as she stared into his honey eyes.  
"I am." He said firmly.  
"Good," Anna then raised herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.  
They kissed until her knees felt weak, but she wasn't worried. She knew Kristoff had her.


End file.
